


布兰迪斯不喜欢雨天

by HCLOoooooo



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 严重剧透spoiler
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club)
Kudos: 3





	布兰迪斯不喜欢雨天

**Author's Note:**

> 严重剧透  
> spoiler

布兰迪斯不喜欢雨天，因为多诺万的腿，也因为他马上会死在这个雨天。

他飞出了位于一百层高楼的办公室。玻璃落地窗被他撞出了一个大洞，碎裂的玻璃扑簌簌地在空中飞舞，在荧光灯的照耀下闪着七彩光芒。七彩的雨点落下，扎在他的身体上，扎在他的电子墨镜上。但是他一点也感受不到疼痛。布兰迪斯能感受到卡在他肋骨间的几枚子弹，能听到他耳边呼啸的风声，能看到玻璃幕墙上倒映的灯红酒绿纸醉金迷。光污染太严重了，他心想。他突然想起了撞死在玻璃幕墙上的鸟——在这个时代，鸟太少见了，这才让他印象如此深刻——它们撞死在超陆公司的巨大的玻璃墙上，留下一点点肮脏的痕迹，再从高空坠落。多诺万最受不了这个。布兰迪斯心想，幸好他不经常出来。现在我也变成鸟了。多诺万，他想到了多诺万，想到了红弦温柔的灯光，多诺万在调酒，他在弹钢琴。他眯着眼睛，努力望红弦俱乐部的方向看去。他的电子墨镜已经损坏了，一半的屏幕只能显示着彩色的竖线条。光污染，他恨死光污染了。巨大的电子屏幕上，男女在搔首弄姿，商标和宣传语闪烁着不同颜色的晃眼光芒。他完全看不见红弦的灯光了，但是他知道多诺万在那里。

他转头看看上面，现在到几楼了？这可比他上来时的电梯快多了。多诺万，多诺万，他反复咀嚼这个名字，多诺万知道我们成功了吗？他会开心成什么样子呢。多诺万总是微笑着的，优雅而又耐心的。布兰迪斯从来没有想过多诺万会在和他在一起是笑得如此开怀，也没想过雨天会疼得起不来床。他引以为傲的黑客技术在他面前毫无用处，而为自然人服务的医生几乎已经不存在，更别说专业医师。他看了义体排异的资料，但是完全不能理解那些晦涩的名词。他黑进各大医疗公司资料库只为寻找一点资料，让多诺万不那么痛苦。他在破碎的资料中打捞起一些过去的残渣。他制作了一个智能暖宝宝送给多诺万，也学习了一些拙劣的按摩手法。他开始痛恨机械手的冰冷，也开始埋怨超陆公司为什么不研究怎么解决义体排异病毒——如果超陆开始研究，他就不和比领星一起对抗他们半年，不，一年——但没说不能在后方协助。他用那只人类的手轻轻按摩多诺万的腿，让僵硬的肌肉放松，让他感觉好受一点。

多诺万，多诺万，你在听吗？他开始呼唤他。我们做到了！布兰迪斯！你还好吗？多诺万的声音透过嘈杂的电流传来，穿越了惊雷和暴雨。他们仿佛还在红弦，一起躺在吱呀吱呀的沙发床上，抱在一起。布兰迪斯能想象多诺万此时的表情，他一定在笑，眼角有些细纹，他想吻他。太好了，我们成功了，我超兴奋的！他也笑着回复，他在床上抱着他轻吻。

他听着多诺万兴奋得像个孩子，传声器甚至传递了他的体温，他喉咙的颤抖……多诺万夸布兰迪斯是个大英雄，但是大英雄现在只想回到红弦躺在床上。他能看到自己离地面越来越近了。多诺万，我要死了。他说。保安向我来了一枪，我从楼上坠落，但是我在落地之前会死于失血过多。

不，不……多诺万在哭，明明自己才是要死的那个。别哭了。布兰迪斯想吻他的眼睛。你就让我好好享受一下这英勇的最后一面。

你到最后一刻都想当一个无忧无虑的混账是吗？他哭诉着。但是布兰迪斯从头到尾都是一个这样的混账啊，亲爱的。我的命运大概从一开始就注定了。你以后都只会想起我这一面了，永远带着笑容，永远热爱危险事物。

我爱你，我爱你，布兰迪斯。布兰迪斯咀嚼着这句话，心里又酸又胀。这是他一辈子听过的最美的语句，他开始怀疑自己之前是不是示爱得太少了。如果早知道有今天……早知道……他开始想哭。我好害怕，我不想离开你，我不想死，我想每天都喝你调的酒，喝醉了再去上床。每天都在俱乐部弹钢琴，每天和你一起……多诺万，多诺万，还有一个特别重要的事情你得先知道。

什么？

我爱你，我爱你，多诺万，我真他妈的爱死你了。

我也爱你，布兰迪斯。

你要好好地继续活下去……但是拜托，绝对不要和另一个脑黑客交往好吗？

哈哈，你个小丑，临死都要说笑，对吗？

我爱你。我爱你。

我爱你。

布兰迪斯？


End file.
